thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Honeysuckle Farren
This is a tribute made by Summer/Blissfully Mine. They belong to me as I have written them and came up with all the information for this tribute. You may use them for your games, but with my permission. Please do not use them without it, or if you see somebody else using or stealing this tribute or any other tributes of mine, please notify me immediately. If the image is already in use, also notify me ASAP. Thank you. Honeysuckle Farren's Information Name: '''Honeysuckle Bay Farren '''Pronunciation: '''Hun-nee-suck-el Fair-ren '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''7 (1, 6, 12.) '''Appearance: '''Honeysuckle, or as she goes by "Honey", has dirty blonde hair that cascades down her back in defined ringlets. She usually has it in a very neat but casual style, taking her bangs and putting it into a half-up half-down hairstyle. Her skin, however, is very, very pale. She is average weight, unlike her height. She's a little less than average height, being 5'5 at only 16. As for her face, Honey is extremely pretty. She has naturally highlighted cheekbones, and a small but narrow nose. She has thin eyebrows, above her honey-colored orbs; her mother naming her after her own eyes, desperately hoping they'd be the same color, which in fact, they were. She has long, dark brown eyelashes, which is quite surprising as it's rather uncommon. Her lips are a very light but appealing pink. '''Personality: '''Honey is a rather shy person when you get to know her at first, but transforms into a friendly and comforting person. She's very soft-spoken and doesn't let her formalities slip off of her tongue. She has a very attractive accent, which would be referred to in the past as a UK Accent. It's unknown where she got this from. As for the other side of her, if she gets too much attention or feels overwhelmed, she can turn into a drama queen. She doesn't like being the center of attention at all, causing her to burst if she feels like she's getting overly-stressed. She's not the person to stand up or defend herself, so if she's being bullied or teased, she won't really protest, but rather take the offense and worry about it inside of her mind. She's not the person to show any feelings, as she bottles them up inside of her, trying to figure out ways to handle them. '''Weapon(s): '''Honey would go for a '''double-sided ax, first of all, as she grew up in District 7 knowing how to handle them. Despite how elegant she may look, she's also a very big fan of hand-to-hand '''combat, as her brother practiced and taught her how to use it to her ability. She's quite the country girl, even if she looks like she came from the city. Her last weapon would be a '''mace, this being one of her most favored ones. Backstory: ''(Written in first person to enhance feelings, emotions, and movements. This may involve harrassment and gore. Discretion is advised.)'' "Alright, so, you swing back the ax a little bit." "Okay," I murmur, doing as he says. "Good. Now, just swing it forward with all the strength you have!" I thrusted the ax forward, doing so, but it misses the tree completely. "Crap!" "No, it's fine, Honey." "No, it's not, Cravier! I have been working my butt off out here trying to perfect ax-throwing, but it's all going down the drain!" I whine, walking back over to retrieve it. Cravier puts his face in his hands. "You've only been here for one day, Honey, Sheesh." "Still," I groan, not even looking, but instead, swinging the ax over my head in anger, my eyes shut to prevent tears from spilling. "Gosh, you're such a crybaby- HONEY! HONEY LOOK! YOU GOT IT!" "Shut up, Cravier, cut the crap for once..." I croak out, beginning to walk in the direction of where our house is. "NO! IM BEING SERIOUS!" "Cravier, for goodness' sake, will you please, stop?" "Fine. If you don't believe me, look for yourself." He yells back, and I roll my eyes, turning around to see the joke he's playing this time. My jaw drops when I see the ax lodged into the dead tree. It was a tree by our house that has never grown leaves since the day we planted it, which was 5 years ago, so we just called it a "dead tree", even if everyday we water it and such. "You should believe me more often," I can hear him say, jamming the ax back with a swift movement. "You're becoming more stubborn." I don't respond, but instead, go into the kitchen to make dinner. It was the usual slab of deer meat with some potato stew. After it was done, I went back inside, looking for Cravier, but he wasn't anywhere. Probably trying to scare me. "Cravier, come on, time for dinner..." Silence. "Cravier, seriously, I-" Before I knew it, hands were wrapped over my eyes, causing my vision to change to darkness. I scream as two hands wrap around my waist, lifting my up off of the ground, another one clamping a hand over my mouth. I continue to scream until a huge, stinging sensation crosses over my stomach. I hear a sound of a clink, like a knife falling to the floor, as the pain increases. "You didn't have to stab her, what is wrong with you?!" "She's being too difficult, Ryn, don't you realize that? Her parents are inside, her brother's already at the warehouse, and if either of them hear her while she's making a sound they'll be out here in a heartbeat!" I keep quiet, breathing heavily as the two continue to bicker back and forth. Two men. "Whatever, just get her inside the door." I feel something hit my head. "I said inside the door, not on it!" "Sorry!" I struggle to get out of the tight grip, but to no avail. I feel somebody sliding my boots off of my feet as I'm placed on the ground, but still not released yet, nor the hands off of my face. "Do I get her some gauze?" "Let her suffer, you know the drill." I feel a burning sensation wash over my stomach and I feel like I'm beginning to cry. Kidnapped. I'm being kidnapped. Okay, just stay calm, Honey. Soon, I hear a door shut after a light switch, and whoever was holding me just drops me to the ground. I wince in pain. "Who are you?" I breathe heavily, looking down from where I'm hurt. A large gash expands from my side to my bellybutton. "You don't need to know that, love. Today, we are going to be doing some things. Don't worry about it, it'll be over before you know it, and you'll be dead by that time." I look around warily, my eyes darting from the light bulb, dusty and dull hanging from the ceiling of this place, to the dirt on the ground, to the doors. "Don't try to find an escape. That's what they all do, and they end up dying before their time." "You...you...are...are horrible..." The fat guy laughs, and I can hear the mucus in the back of his throat while he's doing so. I flinch. "We're more than horrible dear. Let's start off with the first person...your brother." Another light comes on, allowing me to see past the guy's face. I see Cravier knocked out, with a bruised, purple nose and a bloody lip. "W-What did you do to him?!" I shout, trying to wriggle out of the string tied around my two wrists. "Let him go, you morons!" They don't respond, all the do is reveal a knife. "N-No! No, no, no, no, please, you...you have to understand...we didn't do anythin-" "Shut up, before that pretty face of yours gets a whipping." "Just do it already," One of them say, pulling out their belt. I shake my head before the belt flies up to my face, causing my cheek to become hot and painful. "No! No! No!" I continue to say, managing to get up on my feet and go over to one of the men, only to be backhanded across the face. I feel a copper taste coating my tongue and recoil in shock. I feel something dripping down the same side of my face. Blood. Cravier wakes up, watching me, and begins screaming as well. The begin to kick at him, first to the gut, and once he's cringed, to the back of his head. I scream as well as I feel helpless, the amount of times the belt hitting me becoming endless. Eventually, I plunge into darkness. I am woken up by Cravier, his eyes examining my cheek and my face. He puts a finger up to touch it, but I shake my head, looking at him. "Please." I say, my voice sounding raspy. "It hurts a lot." He just nods, scooping my up into his arms. He begins walking, and I try and take in what's around me. All I know is I'm in what looks like an abandoned, large shed. "The men are asleep," He whispers into my ear, and I nod, closing my eyes. "We have to get out." "I know," He replies quietly, his eyes flickering from the entrance to me. "We'll be out soon...I promise." I watch as he takes one more look to ensure that we're not being watched, before pushing the door open forcefully. I hear distant yelling, but by that time, Cavier's already dodging through the trees, through the bushes. Thorns scrape against my leg, causing me to grimace, but I put the thought aside only seconds afterwards. "Where are we going?" I ask, hugging him. He continues to run, but replies, almost out of breath. "The reapings. They won't hurt us there." I nod, watching nothing but green and brown colors blur in front of me, the only sound in my ears being his quick-paced, loud footsteps. I exhale in relief, seeing the plaza, where the reapings are held. "Almost there." And for once, I feel myself smiling, the shouts from the men stopping once we're in public. We're almost there. Strengths: '''Honeysuckle is very skilled with '''hand-to-hand combat, practicing this a lot with her brother, Cravier. She's also quite skilled with speed and accuracy. Weaknesses: '''Honey is not in any way proficient in '''swimming, as she's never done it before. She's also not good with climbing, nor is she any way knowledgable on plant identification. '''Charm: '''A necklace with a pink base in the middle of a stone-carved oval platform, given to her by her brother, Cravier. '''Alliance: '''None, unless she's offered a spot in one, whether this be the Careers or any of any sort. She will also ally with her brother, Cravier, if they are in the same games. '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''Volunteered, to escape. Games Entered 1. The Maze Games - 159th Games (Not Started) Owner: Smilingtribute District Entered: 7 Training Score: N/A Survived Bloodbath: N/A Victim(s): Killer(s): Ranking: 2. 125th Annual Hunger Games (Not Started) Owner: Aerialchinook District Entered: 7 Training Score: N/A Survived Bloodbath: N/A Victim(s): N/A Killer(s): N/A Ranking: N/A 3. Hunger Games, Celestial Impact (Not Started) Owner: JackTaroni District Entered: 8 Training Score: N/A Survived Bloodbath: N/S Victim(s): N/A Killer(s): N/A Ranking: N/A 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:District 7 Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:Blissfully Mine's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 6 Category:District 1 Category:District 12 Category:Volunteer